Memory cards are used primarily for data storage in electronic devices such as digital cameras, computers, telephones, music players, and video game consoles. Devices that have memory card capabilities have card slots where memory cards may be inserted. Once a memory card is inserted into a card slot on a device, the device may access the memory card through the card slot.
Features, elements, and aspects of the invention that are referenced by the same numerals in different figures represent the same equivalent, or similar features, elements, or aspects, in accordance with one or more embodiments.